


That Song That You Like (I Completely Disagree)

by guyi (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Arguing solved by sex, M/M, Multi, OT4, listen this is a mess, literally that is the plot, theyre all angry and what do they do? get each other off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/guyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten days before 5 Seconds of Summer begin their second headlining world tour, they have an issue. Calum, Luke, Michael, and Ashton can't decide what songs to put on the setlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Song That You Like (I Completely Disagree)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dumbmichael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/gifts).



> alright basically because an annoying little band made us vote for what song we want on the setlist this happened and honestly? i don't think ive sinned more in my entire life than while writing this. anyway. dedicated 2 mar 4 being the tru mvp and just overall being a super gr8 friend. this ones 4 u bro. 
> 
> also this is totally unedited because its quarter to midnight n i wanna sleep.

On February 19th, 5 Seconds of Summer are due to begin their second world tour, starting in Japan. They've procrastinated as usual (it's never unlike them to not do anything until the last possible minute), and ten days before the actual first show, they start rehearsing. Calum will admit it's kind of bad, how they've given themselves literally no time to prepare before they begin. 

It doesn't matter now, because they've finally started rehearsing and so far, so good. 

Well, not really. 

Okay, so _maybe_ they're a little rusty from being off stage for a couple months and _maybe_ they need to up their energy by a couple hundred percent before they go onstage for the first time in ages. Also, maybe they should have gone over their songs a bit more, because right now Calum is on his phone, on AZLyrics, searching up the words to his _own_ songs, the song's _he's written_ , because he doesn't remember them. 

It's no doubt the other members aren't giving him grief about it either. 

"What kind of bass player forgets his own lyrics?" Michael jabs at Calum, saying the words dramatically as Calum looks up briefly from his phone to shoot Michael a sneer. It's not Calum's fault, he has a shit memory and even on stage he'll forget the lyrics. 

Alright, so technically it is his fault, but details, details.

Long story short, the band is a little off-guard. 

Plus, they haven't even figured out a damn setlist either, other than Luke always speaking for "the entire band" and saying that Vapor and Outer Space are both going to be on the list. Calum's gotten so sick of him saying that, saying that he's so excited because _of course_ they're all excited, no need to announce it more than once. 

They're in the middle of Airplanes with Michael as the lead and being anything but professional when Luke pipes up from across the room, switching out his guitars and readjusting the amp volume. "This will be on the list, right?"

The entire band is silent. Will it be on the list? They still haven't figured most of it out, only joking about how many times they're going to play Don't Stop until their ears bleed and how they should maybe surprise everyone by playing Unpredictable or some other song they haven't played in years. They all look at each other and make facial expressions that basically say, "I have no fucking idea". 

"I want it to be," Luke says again, breaking the silence and also the awkward looks they're all receiving from each other. 

"I want Wrapped," Michael states clearly, reminding them all of last tour where Wrapped Around Your Finger was a crowd-favorite, as well as Michael's. Calum has to admit, he wants that a little bit too, it's a nice break for him since he doesn't sing much in the song and it's always nice to have the spotlight on the lead guitarist. 

Even though both of those songs are totally worth being put on the setlist, they already all have a bunch of other songs in their head they're definitely having on the setlist, like Hey Everybody! and Waste the Night. It's a little harder now, deciding a setlist, because they have double the songs they used to and now they have to be really selective, and make a few sacrifices as well.

No one's said any objection to either Airplanes or Wrapped, until Ashton chimes in. 

"How about Catch Fire? I like that one," he says from behind his mildly disappointing drum kit. 

"We can't have all _three_ ," Michael whines as soon as the words leave Ashton's mouth. 

"Okay, now we have to make some major cuts," Ashton declares. 

Calum knows this probably isn't a good time to say anything else but he does anyway. It's his goddamn band too, you know. "I like Voodoo Doll."

All three members look at him in shock. 

"Listen, scream at me if you disagree but I really enjoy singing that song and we always have a blast playing it live. Especially with your cool guitar switcharoo thing in the middle of it," he tries to reason, motioning to Luke and Michael and making them look at each other. 

"No offense Calum, because we value your opinion and you're a part of this band too, but why, of all things, _Voodoo Doll_?" Ashton says. He appears more confused then judgemental, unlike the other two boys. 

Calum gets a little bit nervous with all eyes on him, even if it's only his band. "I don't know, I enjoy the song. It was fun."

"We can't have all the songs, we have to make some adjustments," Luke says. "Let's have a vote."

Calum already knows this isn't going to go down as Luke wants it to go, because each of the members are supporting a different song. As suspected, when Luke calls out the names of each of the four songs and no two members agree on the same one, they're back to square one. 

"I still say Wrapped, it's a crowd favorite. Everyone loves it," Michael states proudly. 

"Okay, but I say Catch Fire. We should play the new songs, no one's heard them before. They'll like it," Ashton objects. Michael sneers at him. 

"Yes, but what about Airplanes? We can only have a limited amount of songs, we can't keep everyone there for hours on end. I think we should cut both of those and put in Airplanes. You'd like that, right Michael?" Luke says. 

It's his turn now to have all three members look at him in shock. 

"Yeah, sure, but Wrapped is iconic. People won't stop screaming if we don't play it. We _have_ to play it," Michael says.  

Maybe it's not Calum's turn to interject but he does so anyway. "No, we don't. I agree with Ashton on the whole 'we should play new songs, not old ones' thing but Wrapped is a no from me. I think Voodoo Doll because on stage everyone else seems to enjoy it too."

"Yes, but this is different, bro. We're on another level now, we shouldn't play fucking _Voodoo Doll_ ," Ashton says, sounding a little bit disgusted as he says the last two words. Calum feels offended. 

There's too much tension in the room and Calum thinks it's best if they work this out like mature adults because they're world famous and they shouldn't be acting like babies. But he knows that 'mature adult' doesn't appear to be in anybody's vocabulary at this point, because now all of them are backing up their favorite songs at whatever cost. Or more, the songs they think they should play on their upcoming tour. 

"Airplanes is amazing, don't you _hear_ this riff?" Luke is arguing with all of them now, playing the riff from the chorus of the song and furiously bouncing his head as though it's supposed to make the song more likeable. Ashton is frowning and begins to play the start of Catch Fire just to bug Luke. Which it does, and that's how Michael and Calum end up bickering on the side as Ashton and Luke have a full out song-wars. 

"No one's going to remember Voodoo Doll after the show honestly, it's so unimportant. Wrapped is legendary," Michael is saying to Calum. It's a little infuriating. 

"Um, excuse me? Everyone remembers Voodoo Doll, not to mention when you and Luke switch guitars the entire area seems to go beserk," Calum says back with equally as much sass. 

Luke and Ashton are still going and Michael and Calum are still bickering and nothing seems to be working out because they all have different opinions and Luke and Ashton are both getting louder with each second and Calum can't even hear himself screaming at Michael about Voodoo Doll anymore.

"God, will you just shut up?" Calum snaps, turning to Luke with an exhausted look on his face. Luke looks a little bit angry back, so he puts his guitar down and stands right next to Calum, broad and tall.

" _Fucking make me_ ," Luke hisses, and as cliche as it is Calum knows he means it seriously. It's times like these when Calum wishes he were taller than Luke, but he stands at a meager couple inches below the blonde boy and already feels less intimidating. 

Calum has no idea what the fuck happens next but it's a few seconds later and his lips are on Luke's in a locked kiss as Luke is piercing his fingers into Calum's cheeks as he holds onto them. 

They part with heavy breaths and they're not even in shock at the fact that they just kissed, right in front of their friends. 

"You're so fucking annoying sometimes, you know that? You're loud and obnoxious and you never fucking shut up," Calum breathes out before pulling Luke back in for another kiss. 

"Me? What about you? You're sarcastic and you never mean what you say and you're rude without even knowing it, Jesus," Luke retorts back, kissing him a third time. It's heated and quick but it ignites a spark in Calum's body and he just wants more, wants to kiss all of his band members and doesn't even think twice about the whole situation. 

"This is so fucked up," Ashton utters from a few feet away, watching the two of them with wide eyes. 

"I know," Calum says back. He makes toward Ashton and kisses him too. 

He doesn't expect it when Ashton kisses back. 

It seems like the tension has made it through the entire room, because next to the two of them staring at each other with Calum's hands on Ashton's cheeks and Ashton's on his shoulders, Michael and Luke are furiously grabbing at each other with their lips interlocked. 

What Calum also doesn't expect is when Michael's voice pierces his ears, and only then does he notice how close Michael is to him. 

"You're so unbelievable, thinking that Voodoo Doll is fucking better than Wrapped when it so clearly isn't," he says. 

It's not hard to assume they kiss after that. 

It's suddenly so damn hot in the room and maybe it's all the fired up temperatures from each of them but Calum is sweating and he doesn't even realize he's got a semi until he sees Luke and Ashton making out against Ashton's drum kit, Ashton grinding on Luke as he moans. 

He fucking moans, Luke Hemmings is moaning because Ashton Irwin is doing things to him and Calum has no idea what the fuck is going on anymore but he likes it. 

"Have a problem?" a voice from next to him asks -- quite suggestively, too, and he turns to see Michael grinning down at Calum's crotch. 

Calum looks down at Michael's. "Maybe, but it doesn't seem like you're in a better condition than me."

Michael only smirks and leaves Calum alone before walking over to Luke and Ashton, pulling Ashton forcefully by the shoulder and just straight up attacking him with his mouth on his. Calum doesn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly was not this. 

Luke stumbles over to Calum, fully hard, and now Calum feels a little bit bad for the younger boy. He starts kissing Luke again with just as much fire as before and undoes his jeans in the process, skillfully grinding against his thigh at the same time. Luke is moaning again and Calum doesn't think he's ever been so turned on and distressed at the same time in his life.

Eventually Calum manages to free Luke's dick from its denim prison and wraps his hand around it without another thought. Luke seems ridiculously weak at this point and the fact that only a few feet away, Michael and Ashton are doing the exact same thing, isn't helping either of them.

 "Oh my God," Luke gasps, pulling Calum in fiercely for another kiss. "Fuck," he whines against Calum's lips. 

"Are you close?" Calum taunts. "I can feel it. You're so damn weak and sensitive, Luke. Can't even last a mere five minutes."

Luke is basically a mess, not that he hasn't already been for the past fifteen minutes but Calum loves Luke's reactions so much that it's hard not to stop. 

Unfortunately for him, he can feel someone about to butt in and he's right because Ashton has abandoned the needy Michael for Luke and takes over Calum's job for him. He leans in close to Luke and whispers something Calum can't decipher but it makes Luke let out a choked moan and Calum has no fucking idea how to react. 

In fact, he doesn't, because he immediately heads over to Michael and without a second thought, kneels down and takes the head of Michael's neglected swollen dick into his mouth. Michael gasps and mutters some words Calum can't hear over the sound of his mouth on Michael's cock but he knows it's something good. 

He averts his eyes from Michael's fucked out face to Luke and Ashton, and sure enough Luke is on his knees just like Calum with Ashton grunting above him, a hand roughly tugging on Luke's hair.

This whole thing is so messed up, Calum is thinking, and he knows that they'll never be able to look at each other in the same way every again but right now, in this very moment, it's so damn worth it. 

There's no warning before Michael comes, no aggresively louder moan tumbling out of his mouth. All Calum knows is that Michael's dick stiffens up before the creamy liquid comes shooting out, down Calum's throat because he's not a weakling. 

Michael looks about as zazzed as he does when he's had too much to drink, only this time Calum knows it's because of him, because of all of them, that he feels this way. 

It's apparent that Ashton has reached his high as well because moments after Michael does, Luke is pulling off of Ashton and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Ashton brings him up for another kiss and moans when they join lips. 

Calum and Luke still haven't gotten a release yet, despite Luke's dick being freed from his bottoms, so Michael and Ashton take it upon themselves to solve that. They trade spots and suddenly Ashton is in front of Calum and pulling his cock out from his jeans and wrapping his wonderfully large hand around it, jerking it up and down as Calum sighs loudly. 

They close the gap in between them and kiss, Ashton probably tasting Michael on Calum's tongue. The thought itself is so goddamn dirty that Ashton moans when they kiss, just like he did with Luke, and Calum doesn't mind for a second.

Luke lasts a tad shorter than Calum. Calum knows this because he made the mistake of turning his head as Ashton jacked him off to see Michael's swollen red lips around Luke's swollen red dick and when he and Luke made eye contact, Luke immediately came.

Due to this, Calum was so overwhelmed he found himself spurting all over Ashton's hand and his own shirt, which is a little disgusting. Ashton lets go and the entire band lets out one big sigh.

After they've cleaned up the messes they've made and fixed up what they pushed over (i.e, a couple drums), they all sit down on a couple amps and think about the past thirty minutes. 

"Well, that was a different method of determining songs," Ashton says. 

"Yeah, it fucking was. Did we even decide on a song?" Luke adds. 

The entire band shakes their head at the same time. It's a shame they didn't figure it out, but Calum supposes there's always tomorrow. He also makes a mental note to check to see if they're in a sound proof room tomorrow, just in case. 

"We have tomorrow, too," Michael says, resting his head on Ashton's shoulder, obviously still tired. 

Yeah, tomorrow's good.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was messy anyway give me some feedback on [my tumblr](http://drcpdead.tumblr.com) bc that would b super nice !!! thanks 4 reading


End file.
